moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith in the Darkness
}} 'Synopsis' The session starts with the group heading down the East hallway, Sebastian leading the way. They find themselves in an old room with six pillars supporting the ceiling. The walls have alcoves, each containing a sarcophagus. The alcoves have plaques which have names and trades inscribed upon them. As they continue to look over the room they hear the door from upstairs slam shut. As the group runs back to the spiral staircase Eric finds that the stairs are trapped and advises caution. Sebastian and Mogrin stay behind as the others made their way up one at a time. Cirra made her way up first, and as Rynn made his way up after her, she accidentally triggered the trap with the switch at the top. As the stairs retracted into a slide, Rynn was able to hang on to the rope that hung down the center of the staircase and continue to the top. When the others make it to the top Cirra tells us that the Wraith has spoke to her in her mind and tried to convince her to help it kill us. Rynn was able to wedge something into the trap trigger so that it would no longer be able to be triggered in the future. As the group investigates the door and finds they are unable to open it at this time the Wraith speaks to the remaining members individually in their heads trying to spread discourse. Regrouping down below the group starts to make their way down the West hallway. Sebastian leads the way and as he starts to speak, he suddenly goes blind. As Cirra and Eric speak up to ask what is wrong, Cirra loses the ability to speak and Eric loses his sense of taste and smell. Realizing that causing noise is what is triggering this new trap, Eric motions for the rest of the group to remain silent and then claps his hand over Sebastians mouth but not before he releases a string of curses which causes him to also lose his ability to speak. As Eric had motioned not to speak, a sulky Cirra flips him the middle finger. The group quietly makes its way back to the central area by the stairs, Eric uses some chalk to write out what he has figured out about what triggers the trap. Cirra writes that without her voice to cast spells, she is useless, and the group hears a voice from the darkness say "What else is new...". The group discovers that the sound trap is only in the west hallway and it is safe to talk in the central area, though the effects caused by the trap remain. Eric is ably to deduce that the effect will go away over time, but he is not sure how much time is needed. As Mogrin quietly explores the West room on his own, the others hear a series of crashing sounds from the East room. Investigating the noise it is found that some of the piles of bones in the alcoves have fallen to the floor of the room. The group decides to take a short rest in the central area to see if the ailments they received will go away. About 20 minutes into their rest, the hear scraping sounds coming from the East hallway, and proceed to be attacked by a swarm of Spider Skulls that are made of the bones that had fallen to the floor when they heard the crash before their rest. Suzzun and Rynn rush to meet them as the others stay to the rear. Some of the swarm attack Suzzun and latch onto her, but she is able to get them off with Rynns help. As the group is occupied, the Wraith takes this opportunity to attack from the rear and lashes out at Sebastian. Eric is able to make a magic circle that rings the Wraith trapping it inside and not allowing it to escape. The group stands outside the circle, and with the help of some conjured spirits from Mogrin, Suzzun and Rynn finish off the spider skulls. Once they are dealt with, the Wraith gets as far back in the magic circle as he can, but it is no help. Suzzun rushes in and finishes it off by chopping it to bits! After finishing off the Wraith Mogrin takes a moment to cast restoration on Sebastian, removing the ailments that had been afflicting him. Cirra stands expectantly hoping for the same, but the session ends with her still not being able to talk. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Eric Smith *Suzzun Strong *Rynn Draxon *Cirra *Sebastian Rattlecap *Mogrin 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes